You're a Good Girlfriend, Lacey Porter
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Rewrite of the 1.17 ending of You're a Good Man, Charlie McBride. VERY SHORT ONE SHOT!


Lacey fiddled nervously with her fingers as she drew in a deep breath. She could see Whitney panicking over her dad. Lacey hoped Danny would figure a way out of this mess for Jack. Lacey also wanted to figure out a way from her own little mess.

She didn't know how to handle Whitney's kiss. It was more of a shock than anything. Lacey even knew why she didn't push her away immediately. For one thing, she was buzzed from the drinks. Another thing was that she really did like Whitney as a possible friend. How to be supportive of Whitney's life choices without alienating her because Lacey wasn't bisexual or gay, was Lacey's intentions. Something about Whitney reminded her of Regina. Yet, Whitney was refreshing too. At least now, Lacey didn't have to worry about this friend being attracted to the guy she loved. Lacey wanted to laugh at herself for letting those thoughts cross her mind. Danny didn't deserve to be thought about right now. He was probably out declaring his undying love for Jo while Jo was kicking Charlie to the curb.

"Are you okay?" Lacey turned and asked Whitney. She didn't want to be thinking of Danny when this girl was in turmoil.

"I'm fine." Whitney blew out in exasperation. Then she looked up. "Dad's newest conquest is here."

Lacey glanced up to see Danny and Karen. Danny's eyes met with Lacey's eyes immediately. It caused both of them to swallow in a nervous gesture. Karen and Danny made it to the girls. Lacey bit her lip as she looked at Danny. She wanted so badly to touch him again. She wanted so badly for him to make the hurt go away like only Danny could.

"Can I talk to you, Lace?" Danny noticed Whitney's look of concern but shrugged it off.

Lacey nodded then followed Danny to a the corner of the room. "What?"

"You look nice." Danny smiled as he stared up and down Lacey.

"Danny, cut the bull. What do you want?" Lacey defiantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"You." Danny stepped closer to Lacey invading her personal space. "Always."

"Right. Was Jo too busy to.." Lacey began to speak but Danny cut her off.

"It has never been Jo, Lacey." Danny breathed out irritated. "Seriously, where are you getting this? She is not or never will be a girlfriend to me. She's like a sister. That's it."

"Whatever. I'm so done." Lacey began to walk away but Danny grabbed her hand pulling her back.

He noticed Whitney giving him a dirty look. "What is with her? Does she suddenly own you?"

Lacey glanced at Whitney and chuckled before leaning in to whisper in Danny's ear. She was sure he'd find it amusing. "She kissed me."

Danny didn't react as Lacey had thought. He didn't seem amused at all. "She did what!"

"Danny, calm down." Lacey whispered. "People will hear you."

"No. I will not calm down. She has no right moving in on you this fast. We just broke up. Is she trying to take advantage of you?" Danny's' breathing was becoming erratic. Lacey couldn't believe it. Danny was jealous and angry. "I can't get over you that fast. I was waiting for you to calm down. I was waiting..." Danny inhaled sharply. "...for you to want me again. She can't kiss you."

"Actually..." Lacey was going to say that she wasn't into Whitney like that. But her words were interrupted again by an irate Danny.

"She can't be kissing on the girl I love." Danny blurted out in his jealous tirade.

" You...What.." Before Lacey could get another word out. Danny interrupted her again. Only this time, it was with his mouth on hers.

Danny's kiss to Lacey wasn't simple. It was heated and possessive. He was telling anyone and everyone that looked their way that Lacey Porter belonged to him. He was especially letting Whitney know. Danny even moved his hands to Lacey's backside before pulling her tightly against him.

Kyle glanced up from his clipboard accidentally witnessing Danny's actions. He was so glad his sweet innocent Jo would never kiss on a boy like that."Karen, do think you might want to get your son?"

Karen glanced over her shoulder. "Let them alone. They just made up." She turned back to Kyle. "Now, why is Jack under arrest?"

Danny finally broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead to rest against Lacey's forehead. "Liquor? You taste like you had fun tonight."

Lacey laughed as she stared at Danny. "The night seems to be getting better."

"You're such a good girlfriend, Lacey. Please don't give up on me and move on. I'm sorry." Danny panted out in one breath. "I have no feelings like that for Jo. It is only you. It has always been only you. I had dreams when we were kids too. In those dreams, you were always my girl and I was always your guy." Danny pulled back to rake a piece of hair from Lacey's face. "I told the coach I wanted the F. I'd make up the test or do extra credit. I am trying to be worthy of you."

Lacey bit her lip as her eyes moistened. "You never had to try, Danny."

Danny smiled before placing a quick peck on Lacey's nose. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they made their way back to Whitney.

"I see you two are a couple again." Whitney rolled her eyes. "Where does that leave me?"

"I have this ex friend named Sarita." Lacey shrugged. "I think I should introduce you two."


End file.
